What A Girl Wants
by Maritiarty
Summary: Bo Unwin doesn't know much about her other father. She's never met him, all she knows is that her dad Eggsy met a man named Harry in the deserts of Morocco and they fell in love. So she runs off to find him, only to discover that the man she's looking for is Lord Harry Hart, a member of the British upper class, who is running for political office. And had no idea she even existed.
1. When Harry Met Eggsy

**(Author's Note)**

**Obviously this an A/B/O fic. There's not really anything sexual in this, I just used it for the story of Eggsy having Harry's kid and her running off to meet him.**

**Also, I really loved that movie. I watched it a lot as a kid, and recently got into Kingsman and bada-bing bada-boom.**  
**This idea was born.**

**Please be kind, I've been wanting to do this for a while now.**

* * *

WHAT A GIRL WANTS

Chapter One: When Harry Met Eggsy

* * *

Gary "Eggsy" Unwin gave birth to Bonnie "Bo" Unwin in New York City.

Bo had lived her whole life with her dad in a fifth-floor walk up in Chinatown. It had always been just the two of them, Bo and Eggsy. But every year on her birthday, She'd make a wish. That someone else could be there, too.

"Make a wish, babes!" Eggsy smiled at his daughter, wearing a plastic silver crown with fake jewels and a pink princess dress.

Bo smiled a sad smile and blew out the five red sparkler candles sticking out of her Scooby-Doo birthday cake. And every year when he didn't come, she would ask her dad to tell her the same story.

"You never get tired of this one, do ya?" Eggsy asked softly, then grinned when she shook her head rapidly and stared at her father with a serious pout.

Eggsy smiled and fixed Bo's blanket more snugly over her before wrapping an arm around her and began a familiar tale.

"Okay. Once upon a time... there was a young, very cool singer named Eggsy, who one day decided to go out and see the world. Little did he know that in the deserts of Morocco, fate was waiting for him. And his name was Harry."

* * *

Eggsy waved goodbye to the van he had hitched a ride in, he was finally here in Morocco.

Smiling and stepping backwards, unaware of the steep sandy drop off behind him, Eggsy cried out in shock as his foot slipped and sent him tumbling down the sandy hill, cursing and shouting the whole way down.

A young man looked up at the sudden loud shout and saw Eggsy rolling down the sand, he jumped to his feet when he realized the hill had a steep drop off and the Omega was heading right for it.

"Look out!" the curly haired man shouted and raced over.

Eggsy, still swearing loudly and swallowing quite a bit of sand, didn't hear the man's shout and went right over the edge. He let out a high-pitched squeal and swung his arms out wildly in an attempt to catch himself.

He fell into a pair of strong arms, and the scent of an Alpha washed over his senses. Eggsy blinked in shock at his sudden rescue and looked up. The alpha's hair was brown and had wild curls, his eyes were a bright brown. They were warm and filled with relief.

"Are you quiet alright? That was a nasty fall."

Eggsy's face flushed in embarrassment, "'Er, yeah. 'm fine...you can put me down."

The alpha blinked then flushed himself, not noticing that he was still holding the other.

"Right," he set the blonde down, and held out his hand, "I'm Harry, Harry Hart."

"Eggsy Unwin." The omega replied, shaking the offered hand.

"Eggsy?"

"Oh, it's a nickname from my da, it's really Gary. But, please don't call me that."

Harry smiled, "Alright, Eggsy."

* * *

**"They fell madly, passionately, hopelessly in love..."**

* * *

Harry and Eggsy ended up spending more time together while in Morocco, Harry had never met anyone like the omega and was curious about his life. Harry had grown up in Upstate England, while Eggsy lived in the Estates(?). Eggsy ended up growing close to Harry, he explained his dad died while in service in the royal marines, his mum falling further and further in depression until she married an abusive Alpha named Dean, drug runs for his damn step father, his mum drugged out of her mind and not caring what happened to him or his new baby sister.

Harry was, obviously, distressed for the other. Eggsy smiled at worry Harry showed him.

"It's okay tho', I got my mates watchin' Daisy while I'm here. I just needed to get away for a while."  
Harry frowned, but let it go.

Harry took Eggsy riding on his motorcycle around the various and beautiful cliff sides of Morocco, always stunning the blonde to silence with the gorgeous view.

They continued to talk and hung out together, until Harry finally got the courage to give Eggsy a courting gift. The blonde stared at him in shock but grinned and accepted.  
Many courting gifts and dates later, Harry finally asked Eggsy to be his mate.

"I know life has been unkind to you Eggsy, but I promise to dedicate the rest of my life making sure you never feel unhappy again."  
Eggsy smiled through happy tears and kissed the brunette.  
"Yes Harry."

* * *

**"and were married by the chief of a Bedouin tribe."**

* * *

"You sure you wanna spend the rest of your life with a phleb like me 'arry?" Eggsy asked, softly.

Harry frowned, "You are not a phleb, you're background does not define who you are Eggsy."

The blonde rolled his eyes and Harry smiled gently, he kissed his beautiful Omega.

"And darling, I've never been more sure of something in my entire life."

Eggsy bit his lip to hide the massive grin threatening to take over his entire face, and kissed the alpha roughly in response.

* * *

**"Harry brought him to upstate England to meet his family and to get married for real. But fate was not so kind this time."**

* * *

"Jesus Haz, this is your house? It's fuckin' huge!" Eggsy gaped at the massive white building looming directly in front of them.

Harry just chuckled and kissed Eggsy's knuckles, the blonde gripped his hand tightly in response, still gaping at the sight. Eggsy had never been to such a poshy place in all his life. A sudden feeling of dread filled his gut, what if Harry's family hated him? He was from gutter, a practical street rat. They'd be able to tell as soon as he opened his gob.

"Don't stress my dear, they'll love you as much as I." Harry assured him as he glanced at his love's worried face.

"I 'ope so, i'm not...exactly their crowd tho, ain't I?"

"Then they'll just have to get over it."

Pulling up to the massive house showed it was even bigger up close, Eggsy took notice of all the marble statues and styled hedges. That sort of thing always made the young man confused, why would anyone care about the way a bush was shaved?

* * *

**"He was definitely not what they were expecting."**

* * *

"This is Eggsy. He's my chosen."

The small crowd of people standing in front of the couple stared at Harry like he'd grown a second head. Eggsy shifted uncomfortably, clearly embarrassed at his outfit choice. He was wearing those stupid winged trainers of his with his black and gold Adidas track jacket, black and gold polo shirt, and black wrinkly jeans. And to top it all off, a white flat bill hat.

All in all, not someone you'd expect to see in the place.

Harry's mother was strange. She didn't say that she approved, hell, she didn't even look like she liked him. But she never said anything rude, or derogatory towards him. She had a sort of no-nonsense vibe. She was easily Eggsy's favorite of Harry's family.

Harry's father was kinda awkward, but polite. He had been ill for a while now, the sole reason Harry had come back from his trip so soon actually.

That and Harry wanted his family to meet his 'chosen', or whatever.

Eggsy wondered why the alpha kept calling him his 'chosen' and eventual asked. Harry explained that his family was traditional and that by being his 'chosen' he was his soon-to-be mate. That after they had finished their bond, they would officially be mates. Honestly, it was a little confusing to Eggsy but he shrugged and let it be.

Honestly, he was just glad he wasn't called a bride, as most people labeled the omega in the marriage. Regardless of gender.

The butler though, Chester King. He was, pardon Eggsy, a fucking cunt.

He sneered at the omega every chance he got, at least when Harry wasn't present. Made passing comments on how he and Harry weren't actual mates due to their incomplete bond and untraditional marriage. Disgust at his clothes and cockney accent. And that his etiquette and manners were "disturbing and unpleasant".

Eggsy didn't care what the dickhead thought though, he knew that he believed the blonde was trash and unworthy to even stand in the presence of the Hart Estate. Let alone, marry its heir. But Eggsy knew Harry loved him and all his quirks.

But one day, it all came to a boiling point.

* * *

**"But when Harry's father suddenly died, Eggsy knew there'd be more pressure on Harry to lead a certain kind of life, because he was now Lord Hart...and Eggsy was no one's idea of a Omega Gentleman."**

* * *

"Really Gary, this is for the best." Chester said, pushing Eggsy towards the door. A man with a mustache was carrying Eggsy's only suitcase out the door towards the black posh cab the Hart's owned.

"I don't believe you! Let me see him!" Eggsy snarled, scent slowly turning sour and filled with anger. His lip curled back and he bared his teeth, ready to tear into the old bastard.

Chester flinched back, but still tried to move the omega towards the door.

"He is under too much pressure to deal with you and that thing-" he cut himself off when Eggsy snapped at his hand and hissed loudly at the slur towards his unborn pup.

"Harry has a right to know-!"

"He is fully aware of the situation and decided himself that this is the best choice."

Eggsy froze, staring at the butler in shock. A cold frozen feeling started at his toes and worked it's way into his heart. His green eyes filled with pain and stung as he held back tears.

"What?" He whispered, Chester latched onto the weakness and pressed on.

"If you love him, you will go now."

.

.

.

.

"I think you should see this."

Chester handed Harry a sealed envelope with his name in Eggsy's handwriting.

"Apparently there's someone else..."

Harry snapped his head up and stared at Chester, who had a look of fake sympathy on his face. Harry opened the envelope with frantic fingers and scanned the letter fiercely, his eyes slowly bleeding into pain-filled ones. He crushed the letter in his fist, a few traitorous tears fell down his face.

He never noticed the villainous grin that stretched across Chester's face.

* * *

**"So even though it broke his heart...he knew he had to leave him."**

* * *

Eggsy watched as the large white mansion that housed the one person who he thought understood and loved him for who he was slowly grow smaller and smaller. Eggsy finally let the huge globs tears collecting in his eyes fall down his face and sob loudly in anguish, his hand clutched tightly over his stomach.

* * *

"But a few months later, fate gave him the greatest gift of all, a beautiful baby girl named Bo."

Eggsy smiled down at his now teenage daughter, who still had wild untamable blonde locks and warm chocolate brown eyes. She had unfortunately gotten his freckles, her's actually a few shades darker than his own. But she also had Harry's dimples, something that caused him pain yet happiness every time she smiled at him and showed them off.

"Sweet dreams, sweetheart. Luv you." Eggsy pressed a gentle kiss against his daughter's forehead and brushed a few curls from her face.

"I love you too dad." Bo replied softly, knowing Eggsy would be a little sad after telling the story. Yet he continued to tell her whenever she asked.

"I can't believe you're 15 years old today." Eggsy complained playfully, he smiled sadly before leaving her room.

Bo waited until she was sure he had gone back to his room before pulling out an old photo album from under her bed. It was filled with multiple pictures of a younger Eggsy and baby Bo. Each picture showing her growing up till the present day's birthday picture.

She opened to the very first page, and stared at the only photo of she had of her father and Eggsy together. An old Polaroid of the couple smiling happily with the sands of Morocco behind them.

"Sweet dreams, Harry." Bo whispered before kissing the photo.

* * *

**(Author's Note)**

**Harry's age time line:**  
**24 - meeting Eggsy**  
**41 - meeting Bo/ present day**

**Eggsy's age time line:**  
**20 - meeting Harry**  
**25 - Bo's 5th birthday**  
**35 - Bo's 15th birthday**  
**37 - present day**

**Bo: . /886c0dbce643e680d0fe3d31310b80c6/tumblr_p8hid7FUWr1u7lgvmo3_**  
**(though her hair is a little more wilder than the girl in the picture)**

**Young Harry: . /4543819b916b19d7669b6cd7355bf19c/tumblr_p8hid7FUWr1u7lgvmo4_**

**Older Harry: .**

**Young Eggsy: . /9548a249c9d2a1891fcd0c03a20849fe/tumblr_p8hid7FUWr1u7lgvmo2_**  
**(but with blonde hair) ((Also no older Eggsy pic for obvious reasons, use your imagination))**

**And I know Taron Egerton doesn't have freckles and Colin Firth doesn't have dimples, but i want them to so here we are.**


	2. London Calling

WHAT A GIRL WANTS

Chapter Two: London Calling

* * *

On Bo's 17th birthday, both Eggsy and she had to work. But it turned out to be where Bo's story really began.

A dark skinned Beta looked into the window of a van with the Union Jack painted on the hood and stared at the older omega.

"You deliverin' somethin'?" his voice absently reminded Eggsy of one of those Italian mobster movies.

"'Bout three hours of watered-down rock and roll," Eggsy said in a monotone before a teenage beta girl with wild blonde hair pulled in a loose ponytail swung the side door open, bonked her head against the roof of the van, and came tumbling out with a loud yelp, "and one very late waitress."

"Sorry." Bo mumbled from where she was eating dirt.

"Are you related?" The guy asked, looking at Eggsy in question who just smirked at Beta.

"Can I park it?" He asked, dangling the keys for emphases.

"Er, yeah, over there." He pointed to a section of the gravel parking lot.

Eggsy nodded and parked by the other beaten-down cars that were owned by the various other staff employed for the wedding.

Not long after the van was parked and the music equipment was set up, Eggsy and a few bands members were playing a softer version of Belinda Carlisle's "Heaven Is A Place On Earth". A few people already out on the dance floor swaying awkwardly to the rhythm.

Bo brushed herself off once more to rid herself of any lingering dirt, and fixed her wrinkled uniform before walking over to one of the many food tables and started to organize the plates and silverware for the guests. She flinched in surprise when a loud voice suddenly screeched in anger.

"How could he do this to me? It's our wedding day! Where is he?" It was the bride in her huge white gown, face red and tears starting to gather in her eyes.

Her father was standing beside her, but he was subtly leaning away with his eyes trained on her. Like she was a velociraptor that lunge at him in her wrath if he moved an inch.

"What? I should know?" The father held his hands up, as if asking for mercy.

"Ten minutes and she's lost him already." Another male piped up, likely the best man.

His words caused the distressed bride to roar in rage, her father finally leaping back.

Bo sighed and picked up a stack of plates to spread out on another table when her foot caught on something and she went down.

Bo squawked in alarm, but managed not to smash her stack of plates. She let out a sigh of relief and turned her head around to see what she had tripped over and froze at the sight of a single leg sticking out under a table. Bo gawked at the sight before leaning down to pull up the table clothe and look under the table. She discovered a very drunk groom. The guy took another gulp from his flask and looked at her with glazed eyes.

"Hey, how you doin'?" He slurred before groaning and slumping over to ground.

Bo blinked before rolling out from under the table and sat down the plates. She looked around and spotted the swan ice sculpture that was already melting, then snatched a butter knife that was halfway through an apple from a guest.

"I'm sorry, can I borrow this? Thanks."

She hurried over to the ice sculpture and began to hack at it's dripping nose. Once she got a large piece off, she tossed the freezing ice in and out of her hand, yelping at the cold. She tossed the apple knife back to the guest with a quick "thanks" before going back under the table and pulled back the collar of the sleeping groom that still snored loudly.

"Sorry about this."  
She shoved the ice into the back of his shirt and shook him harshly.  
"Come on, big guy, wakey-wakey."

The groom shot up sharply, smacking his head hard under the table and started to shout in shock.

"Help Ma! It's cold and I can't get it out!" The groom wailed, making weird arm movements to lodge the ice out of his shirt.

Bo panicked and began to copy him, smiling awkwardly and making it look like a dance.

"Shout, shout!" Bo yelled out cheerfully, still mimicking the flailing groom. She stared at her dad in emphasis.  
Eggsy's eyes widened in realization and spoke quickly to the band behind him.

"You know you make me wanna shout-!"

And just like that, everyone began to copy Bo and the poor groom that was still trying to dislodge the melting ice in his shirt.

* * *

"Are you done with this, sir?"

Many hours later, the party had calmed down and was playing some slow music. Bo was doing her job, replacing people's places with desert or refilling glasses.  
The man nodded and thanked her, but the woman sitting next to him stared at her in shock, her eyes wide with recognition.

"Bonnie?" Bo winced at use of her full name and looked at the girl in horror, but still replied in a fake happy surprise.

"Noelle!"

Noelle was an old classmate of Bo's, they weren't exactly friends per say, really. She had short straight red hair and hazel eyes, her nose was slightly crooked from when she fell off a slid as a kid and broke her nose- it hadn't set right.

Bo hurriedly picked up two more dirty dishes and made her way back to the sinks, but Noelle just followed her making the blonde groan inwardly.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm clearing the chicken cacciatore."

The girl followed Bo around as she continued to clean up the dishes and laughed fakely.

"My God, that is so funny! Guess what! I'm interning at Jenkins and Taylor before I go to Duke, prelaw."

Bo frowned, she still hadn't decided what she was going to do now that she'd graduated. Hopefully Noelle would be to busy talking about herself to-

"What's next for you?"

Bo wished she wouldn't jinx herself so much.

"The dessert, a selection of sorbets." She snarked, not that Noelle noticed.  
"No, where are you going to college?" Noelle continued to pester, not noticing Bo's expression darkening.

The blonde smiled thinly, "That would be the University of the Undecided."

Noelle looked at her in confusion, "Is that in Ohio?"

Bo stared at her blankly before replying in monotone, "Yeah. Undecided, Ohio."

Noelle nodded thoughtfully, and Bo decided to make a break for it while she still could.

"I guess I better be going," Bo said gesturing to the stacks of plates in her hands, "but say hey to Jenkins and Taylor."

"Sure." Noelle replied, a little put off.

When the red head finally faded from view Bo let out a sigh of relief and turned towards the stage when she heard Eggsy's 'Posh' voice. He hated it, but it was practical for work. No one would hire him if he 'sounded like a phleb.' Bo would always reply that no one in New York even knew what that meant.

"Now will everyone please clear the dance floor. The bride and her father would like to share a special dance."  
Bo faltered before turning away to pick up a few more dirty dishes.

As her father began to croon out Celine Dion, Bo snuck glances at the now happy bride and her father walk out onto the dance floor and sway contentedly together. Eggsy sought out his daughter and frowned slightly at the familiar look on her face, but he couldn't go comfort her. This was his job, if he didn't take these wedding gigs Bo wouldn't have a roof over her head.

Bo sighed and tried to return to her work, only to pause as a man and his younger daughter entered the dance floor. She slowly sat down at an empty table and just watched gloomily as the father lifted his daughter in his arms and smiled at her like she hung the stars.

As more and more father and daughters walked out to dance together, Bo could only smile sadly as she wondered about her own wedding day. And her other father who wouldn't be there to dance with her.

* * *

"I know. I saw the look."

Bo was picking up the small balloon weights on the table, avoiding Eggsy's eyes as she continued to do her job.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Bo said softly, still stacking plates.

"Babes..." Eggsy looked at his daughter with mournful eyes.

"Every time we do these weddings mom, I see the father-daughter dances." Bo finally snapped, setting down the plate filled with weights harshly.

"l just...I can't help but think that I'm never going to get to do that!" her voiced cracked at the end of the sentence, Eggsy quickly wrapped his arms around his daughter in comfort, but the teenager shrugged him off roughly.

"l know you think you're doing the right thing by keeping me from him-"

"l was tryin' to protect you from gettin' hurt the same way I was." Eggsy interrupted, it was a common argument between the two.

"You left him, remember?" Bo spat, glaring slightly at the now exasperated omega.

"You know it's not that simple. 'Sides, it's not like he jumped on a plane and came after me Bo! He was the one that decided his career meant more than us."  
"You mean you." Bo snapped.

Eggsy flinched, his scent turned sour, his expression filled with hurt.

Bo winced, guilt filled her at the change. Even though she was a beta, she could still catch strong scents. And she didn't mean to snap at her dad, she was just frustrated.

"I'm sorry, I know it's not your fault. But you don't understand, l feel like half of me is missing. Without the other half, how am l supposed to know who I really am?"

Eggsy gazed sadly at his daughter before pulling her close and scented her neck. Waiting until she slumped against him and relaxed.

"Gettin' to know someone 'cause they share the same DNA isn't the answer babes, It's 'bout gettin' to know yourself."

Bo sighed but smiled at Eggsy, who brushed a few wild curls from her face and smirked. His green eyes filled with mischief.

"Come on, let's go steal some leftovers. Lasagna looks great." Bo giggled and leaned into him when he wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"I love you a million red macaroons."

"I love you a million red M&M's."

* * *

"Taxi!"

"Where to, miss?"

"JFK, Virgin Atlantic."

"You got it."

Bo stared out the window of the taxi and watched her childhood home fade away, smiling guiltily. Yet she was filled with excitement. This was the right thing to do, she could feel it. Like a cord was wrapped around her heart and it was tugging her to her father.

l thought maybe the answer was taking a year or two off before college to find out what I'm supposed to do with my life.  
But deep down, I think I've always known what I really need more than anything else in the world is to find him.  
To find my other dad.  
Dad, you always said it was up to me to write the rest of my story...  
but you've been writing it for me, dad.  
Now it has to be my turn.

Eggsy reread the letter again, tear stains already all over it. He sighed shakily and prayed the world would be kind to his pup. That it wouldn't chew her up and spit her out, like it did him.

He also prayed that Harry would at least call when she found him.

* * *

"Can I borrow that for a sec?"

An older man handed over the map he was browsing to the very lost American girl. She carefully scanned it until she found a hotel symbol.

"Thanks," she handed the map back before hoisting her bag tighter on her shoulder and began her walk.

After a while she finally came to her destination.

"The Black Prince Grand Hotel?" She read the faded gold words on a crumbling building with peeling black paint.

She looked at it, a little unsure before the distant sound of thunder echoed around the area. Bo looked up at the sky, only to get a fat drop of rain between her eyes. She yelped and cursed as more rain began to pour down on her. She quickly shielded herself with her arms and ran towards the front doors and stepped in.

The hotel was a little crowded, people huddled around a small television that keep going fuzzy until someone smacked the side of it. Five or six guys were lounging on a small couch, reading books or texting on cheap phones. A few girls were sitting on a very old and creaky staircase, chatting noisily. They peered at Bo for a few seconds when she came in but went back to their conversation rather quickly and didn't give her a second glance.

One guy with a blue mohawk and absurd amount of eyeliner glanced up at her and made a weird gesture with his hand and looked at her for a response.  
"What?"

The guy rolled his eyes and turned back to his buddy sitting next to him and laughed.

Bo turned away in confusion, and walked towards the front desk, where a girl that looked around her age was holding a beautiful guitar and strumming it thoughtfully, the music was very smooth and made her heart pulse in beat inside her chest.

The girl herself was very beautiful. She had long light brown hair with blonde highlights that was slightly in her face, but most was pulled back in a messy pony tail. Her eyes were a lighter shade of brown then Bo's, but still pretty. She wore a grey long sleeved shirt that was rolled up to her elbows and had various patches sewn on with what seemed to be band names, a pair of dark-washed blue jeans that had various tears that might have been intentional or from actual abuse, and black leather boots laced tightly. A pair of black sunglasses laid on top of her head, slightly slipping and would probably fall to the girl nose at any moment.

"That's not it." The brunette said to herself, frowning and tuning the instrument slightly. Bo could tell now that the other was an alpha, the slightly aggressive scent obvious after a few seconds.

"That sounded really good." Bo complimented, and she wasn't lying.

The alpha jumped in surprise but smiled up at her.

"Thanks."

"Is that a Gibson J-200?" Bo asked, recognizing the instrument.

"Yeah." The girl quirked an eyebrow, a little shocked but looked at Bo in interest.

"Yea', you a musician?" The dark blonde asked.

"No, but I live with one back home." Bo replied, she sat down her bag and watched as the girl nodded with a carefully blank face.

Bo grinned in amusement, "My dad."

The alpha blinked then smiled, "Oh. So, you checking in?" She set down the guitar carefully before hopping over the counter with ease and placing the 'Reception' name plate on the counter.

Bo smiled with surprise, not realizing the girl was a staff member. She wasn't wearing a uniform of any kind.  
"Day job?"  
"One of many," the girl replied, "you know, life of a struggling musician."

Bo nodded, Eggsy did have a hard time earning enough to pay their bills and stock their fridge. Bo herself had to find a part time job during school just so she could help out. Eggsy didn't want her to, but she wasn't going to just sit around while her dad struggled.

"Come on, I'll show you around. Name's Roxy."

"Bo."

Roxy grinned and began to point to various places around the small hotel.

"So the kitchen's through there. Common room's down the hall. And I should warn you the dog and bone's on the blink and we've no lift here."

Bo looked at Roxy blankly, not understanding a word the other had said. Roxy smirked.

"The phone is broken, and no elevator."

A sudden loud flush filled the room a girl exited a small room.  
"Lou's free."

Bo's eyes widened in shock, what did that mean? Who was Lou? What did he do?

"Who's Lou?" Bo asked, repeating one of the questions in her mind out loud.

Roxy choked on a laugh, "We better take this slowly."

Then the tv's volume in the room suddenly went a lot louder than before and the two girls were able to clearly hear what the news reporter was saying.

"...into life hours ago when Lord Harry Hart announced today that he was giving up his hereditary seat in the House of Lords to run for election as a commoner."

Bo gasped, and hurried over to the small television, staring hungrily for any info about her father.

Then he appeared. Bo looked at him in shock, he didn't seem to have changed too much. There were a few wrinkles around his eyes and mouth, not as much as he could have. Maybe he didn't smile too often. His hair was also not a wild mane of curls or length as he did in the picture Bo had. It was styled perfectly, not a hair out of line. He also wore glasses now, thick black frames, but those actually looked good on him. He wore an obviously expensive suit, tailored to fit him perfectly. Harry looked so different from his picture, but Bo really care. She just wanted to meet him even more.

"Why should an accident of birth give me the right to make decisions for the people? The only power I should have is the voters choose to give me. That's why I'm standing in this election. Thank you very much."

"My dad!" Bo exclaimed.  
She smiled happily at a very stunned Roxy, before turning back to the tv in search of more info.

"Lord Hart, who will marry his fiancée, Poppy King in the presence of the Queen this summer will also inherit a stepdaughter, the lovely Clara Von King."

Bo froze, her smile sliding right off her face. She didn't notice the look of concern Roxy gave her.  
The reporter went on, not knowing the literal bombshell she had dropped right in Bo's lap.

"It's this surprising announcement of Lord Hart's declaration that has sent shock waves through Westminster. He now appears to be an unstoppable political force."

* * *

"l admit, when you first suggested giving up your seat in the House of Lords, l began to question your sanity." Chester stated bluntly.

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"But, no, this is political dynamite."

"Call me old fashioned Chester, but l had an eccentric idea we might actually be doing the right thing." Harry snarked lightly at his adviser.

Chester only waved a hand lazily, "It's possible to do the right thing and still be a winner."

Another adviser pulled out a paper with information, "The latest poll puts the party six points ahead. That's all due to you Harry."

Chester beamed at the Alpha, who got up to sign another sheet.

"You're transforming the image of the party your father loved. He would have been so proud of you."

Harry continued to grab his notes, not replying and rolling his eyes when his back was turned.

"Look at you. You're young, thrusting, idealistic...an impeccable reputation-" Chester continued, ass kissing like he always did.

"And a fabulous fiancée with all the right connections." Interrupted a new voice.

It was a woman with wavy red hair, red lipstick, and intelligent-yet-greedy blue eyes.

Her scent was distinctly omega, with it's honey sweetness that was almost sickening. Harry couldn't help but recall a far better scent from his past before discarding the thought hastily. There was no reason to daydream about what could never happen.

Poppy smiled her strange calm smile at Harry, he controlled the twitch his face wanted to do and smiled slightly back.  
"Sorry father, but if I don't steal him, he'll miss his speech at the Oxfam ball."

Harry blinked in shock and checked his person for his cards.  
"Blast it, my speech."

"Right-hand pocket, darling."  
Sure enough, there they are.

Poppy laughed calmly, walking to stand by Harry. "She thinks of everything."

"Well, gentlemen, that seems to be all. Thank you." Harry said, dismissing his advisers and walking out the room, catching Chester's parting words.

"You two enjoy yourselves."

Poppy walked slower than her fiancé to stop by her father.

"How's our boy doing?" Poppy asked nonchalantly, her calculating eyes never leaving Harry's back as he left the room.

"lf he doesn't ruffle too many feathers, we're looking at the next Prime Minister." Chester smirked at his daughter.

"Excellent." Poppy let a shark-like grin spread across her face, her father was matching it perfectly.

* * *

"Roxy, I don't know if I can do this anymore."

"Bo, he's your father. You've flown halfway around the world to see him. You can't turn back now!" Roxy frowned at the blonde, but Bo just gazed at the water below the bridge they were walking on sadly.

"He's got a family now. You saw them, they're so elegant and sophisticated. It's like...what would he want with me?"

Roxy huffed, just gave the other a shit eating grin.  
"Yeah, well you got a point there." she teased.

"Shut up." Bo nudged Roxy lightly, now smiling slightly.

"It's just not as simple as I thought. Maybe I should just go home and let him get on with his life."

Roxy shrugged, "Maybe. But Bo, you may regret it for the rest of your life."

A few hours later, Bo found herself standing outside the gates of the Hart Manor. She looked at the massive white mansion in awe and wondered what Harry was doing at the moment. Was he eating breakfast? Watching the news? Reading the paper? Bo wanted to know.

"Can I help you, miss?" A guard stationed inside the gate asked once Bo finally got too close.

He had dark brown hair, a chevron mustache, and was staring at Bo suggestively. Bo tried not to react to the expression.

She paused, still looking at the massive mansion, before smiling charmingly at the man.

"Actually, no." Bo turned and walked farther down the gates before ducking out of sight.

She walked farther along before seeing a massive lawn. She hurriedly pushed herself through a wall of massive bushes and came face to face with a stone wall that was a few feet higher than her size. Looking around to make sure no one was watching, Bo situated her bag securely around her. Then she began to make her way up the massive wall.

* * *

"Perfect, absolutely wonderful. Thank you so much. Ciao." Poppy smiled and ended the phone call. But when she glanced up at her confused daughter, she frowned in thought.  
"You haven't forgotten Lady Wrightwood's this afternoon, have you?"

Clara froze, mid bite and groaned in annoyance, Poppy stared at her in exasperation.

"She is sponsoring us for the Royal Enclosure at Ascot, we have to be there." Poppy reminded her daughter.

"l thought getting married to Harry meant we didn't have to try so hard." Clara complained.

"I'm not getting married for five weeks. Until then we have to keep up appearances. Look what happened to Olivia Dixon when she went to China." Poppy stated, narrowing her eyes at the blonde.

"Who's Olivia Dixon?" Clara asked, confused.

"Exactly." Poppy said, smiling.

* * *

Meanwhile Bo had finally scaled the massive stone wall and tried to get over, but her bag had snagged on one of the massive ivy vines.  
"Ah damn it, come on-!" Bo tugged hard and the vine snapped easily, sending the beta flying over the wall. She let out a loud yelp and fell into a massive bush.

Inside Clara had caught a glimpse of a large object falling off the stone gate, she gasped and pointed towards it.  
"Did you see that!?'

"What?" Poppy startled, looking where her daughter was pointing.

"An impossibly large bird falling off that wall!" Clara exclaimed, pointing to where there was nothing in sight.

Poppy looked at her in concern, and waved a hand towards her face.  
"Are you hallucinating?"

* * *

Bo groan, rubbing her back, and glared at the gate before getting to her feet and looking around. She seemed to be in some garden area, spinning around a few time on confusion, Bo continued to walk around and hoped to find the main building.

Clara once again looked up to see a passing glimpse that looked like someone had walked by, but she shook her head slightly and frowned. Unwilling to point it out and be asked if she was seeing things again.

Bo hid behind a large stone...dog, gargoyle? And stared at a massive window on what might have been the main building.

Clara took a bite of her eggs and make an exaggerated disgusted face.

"These eggs are positively glacial. When you run this house, senile servants will be the first thing to go." Clara stated snootily.

"You'd have a hard time doing that with out the Dowager Countess' permission bairn." stated a voice with a distinctive Scottish accent.

Hamish Mycroft, or Merlin as Harry had jokingly nicknamed him, was Harry's Chief of Security and best friend.  
His head was shaved bald, and he wore his signature sweater with leather shoulder pads on it. His face was in it's usual frown that his black framed glasses seemed to strengthen.

"Right, I'd forgotten about the old bat. She'd never allow it." Clara scowled, missing Merlin's darkening expression.

Then suddenly, the alpha herself was entering the room.  
"Anyone seen my pruning shears?" She asked, searching around.  
"The old bat seems to have forgotten where she put them." Clara made a face that looked like she had walked straight into someone's fart, Merlin inwardly laughed.

Bo sighed and decided to walk up to the windows to take a look inside.

"Morning, Mother." Harry greeted as he walked into the room, his pecked Poppy's cheek slightly.

Jocelyn Hart just patted her son's face a couple of times before continuing her search, Harry shook his head fondly.

"Everyone sleep well?"

Clara choose that moment to let out a loud scream.

Harry looked at her in surprise, "Apparently not."

Clara was pointing again at the window, only this time there was something there.  
Actually, someone.

Bo hurriedly ducked out of sight and made a run for it.

"There's someone at the window, and I'm not hallucinating." Clara shouted, pointing at the retreating form of someone running from the window.

"It's those bloody paparazzi again." Poppy gasped, her voice hiding it's excitement, she loved the attention.

Harry scowled, and jerked towards his Chief of Security, who was looking shocked at the fact his monitors hadn't gone off to alert the trespass.

"Merlin, call the police! l will not tolerate this media circus!" Harry snapped, running out of the room to head the trespasser off.

.

.

.

.

Bo raced across the yard, that was not how she had planned on getting her father's attention. She didn't want to go to jail, so she just kept running. Not really even sure what she was doing.

As she made it across the yard and turned a corner, she let out a loud gasp as two hands caught her arms and made her spin around and face them.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Bo's eyes were wide with shock, it was her father. His scent was overpowering and made her a little breathless. She could tell he was her parent now, the distinct familiar smell acknowledged it. Though Harry didn't seem to notice, as he was still glaring at her with icy brown eyes.

"It's you..." Bo whispered, still gawking at him.

"How long do you people have to spy before realizing there's no story here?" Harry demanded, still clutching Bo's arm tightly.

Bo frowned in bewilderment, "Story? I think you've got the wrong idea." she stammered, still gazing at her father in fascination.

"Tell it to the authorities." Harry snapped, dragging her inside the front door and into the entrance hall.

"The real scandal is how young they're starting you guttersnipes now." Harry commented, noticing her young age.

Harry dragged a wooden chair from it's desk in the room and spun it around to face him.

He stared harshly at the now panicking girl, "You sit down and tell me who sent you," he made her sit down in the chair.  
"The Sun? The Daily Star?"

Bo just gazed back in confusion, Harry seemed to calm down a little and look at her.  
"Good heavens, you can't be more than 16."

17 actually, Bo corrected in her head.

Harry sighed before waving a hand at her, "Go on, take your picture and go away."

Bo smiled slightly and shook her head, "I already have a picture of you."

Harry frowned in confusion and Bo went to open her bag. And at that moment Poppy, Clara and Merlin entered the hall and stared at the stranger in bewilderment.

"What's going on?" Poppy asked, staring at the girl.

Bo finally found what she was looking for, pulled it out, and handed it to Harry. Smiling slightly.

Harry took it, and stared in shock, "Where the devil did you get this?"

"From Eggsy." Harry flinched at the name that still made his heart race, yet ache painfully.

"That singer you met on a camel?" Poppy asked Harry, confusion and disgust clear in her voice.

"Why would E-Eggsy give this to you?" Harry stammard over his name, he gazed at Bo in slight fear.

Maybe something had happened to Eggsy, and he sent this girl to give him a last message.

A voice in his head that sounded awfully like Merlin said he was being melodramatic again.

"He thought I'd want to know what my father looked like."

Harry stared at the photo, confusion on his face slowly morphing into shock when her words started to register in his mind. Beside him, his mother's eyes widened in realization and took in the familiar features of her son and the omega he had brought home seventeen years ago.

"My name is Bo Unwin and I'm Eggsy's daughter." Bo reached into her bag pulled out a folded paper and handed it to the frozen Lord Hart.  
"And according to this, I'm your daughter, too."

* * *

**(Author's Note)**

_**Even though Eggsy has a cockney accent and is obviously British, Bo was born in New York. So she grew up around Americans and was around them more than Eggsy. So even if she heard his accent more, she developed an American one instead.**_

_**That's why she was confused about the different names for things too, Eggsy didn't really see any point in teaching her the way the Brits name things like 'the lou' meaning 'the bathroom' and such.**_

_**You're also probably wondering how Roxy fits in Ian's role, you'll just have to wait and see though. ;)**_

_**Yes, I changed The Black Prince from a bar to a hotel, whatever ya know.**_


	3. Ring Ring, You're an Asshole

WHAT A GIRL WANTS

Chapter Three: Ring Ring, You're an Asshole

* * *

"For Heaven's sake!" Poppy exclaimed, looking pale.

"Seems you had an even better time in Morocco than you let on." Clara commented crudely, making a rude face at the shell-shocked alpha.

"Oh, dear God." Poppy groaned, massaging her temples.

"No...no, this is impossible. Must be a mistake." Harry stammered, still in shock, and handed the birth certificate back to a now frowning Bo.

"Exactly, a mistake, this doesn't prove anything. This omega... Eggsy, must have written down the first alpha he could think of." Poppy stated, smiling tightly.

Bo furrowed her brows and stared at her other father, "As far as I know, you're the only alpha he's ever thought of."

Poppy's pinched face darkened before smoothing out, she turned towards the still shell-shocked alpha, "Harry, can I have a word with you in private for a moment, please?"

Harry didn't move, still staring at the sitting teenager. His eyes searching for anything of him in her features.

"Harry? You're not going to believe her, are you?" Poppy asked exasperated when the alpha didn't move.

Bo bit her lip lightly, something that drew Harry's attention. Eggsy had done that many times when he was nervous or upset, the familiar sight made the older male's heart ache.

"Maybe I shouldn't have come. l can tell this is a big shock for you," Bo started to ramble slightly, "I'm freaking out, and I've known since I was two. Don't get me wrong, freaking out in a good way. I've dreamt about this my whole life."

She paused, then flushed slightly in embarrassment, "Not that exact entrance, of course. l imagined something more graceful." She gazed at all the people in front of her and felt her excitement and joy that had filled her in meeting her long-lost father quickly fade and an uneasiness replaced it.

"l can see now that it was probably a mistake," Bo smiled sadly and shouldered her bag, "l shouldn't have come."

She quickly moved towards the front door, only to come to a hault as a hand wrapped around her wrist making her turn around in apprehension.

"Sorry, did you just say you've known about this your whole life?" Harry demanded, a look of slight anger in his face.

Bo looked at him in confusion, "Er, Yeah."

"Good. Now we've got that settled, how about some tea and a piece of fruitcake?" Harry's mother offered, obviously trying to breakup the dark mood around the group.

"And your father didn't feel l deserved the same consideration?" Harry continued, ignoring the offer to stare sternly at his newfound daughter. Bo just continued to stare at him in complete confusion.

"No to the fruitcake, then." Merlin joked, Jocelyn huffed.

"How could he keep it from me?!" Harry demanded, clutching Bo's wrist tight enough for her to wince.

"What happened to the mistake theory we were operating on a moment ago?" Poppy asked, annoyance in her voice and uncertanty in her eyes.

"Now, wait a moment, Harry. I know this has come as a shock, but we can't just let the girl go." Merlin stated, the voice of reason as always.

"Not until we've got to the bottom of this." Jocelyn agreed.

Bo sighed quietly, now regretting her rash decision. She gently pulled her now red wrist from her father and rubbed it discreetly.

"Shall I call a hotel, madam?" Merlin asked, already pulling up various hotels and Inns on his tablet.

"And tell them what, exactly?" Poppy sneered, "That the best-known electoral candidate in a generation is requesting a room for a teenage girl?" she scoffed, "The press will have a field day."

"Can we leave the press out of this?" Harry asked, rubbing his face tiredly.  
Bo bit her lip again harshly, not liking that she was in the middle of all this drama, god she should have listened to Eggsy. This had been a mistake.

"Poppy is absolutely right, dear." Jocelyn stated, making everyone gawk at her in surprise.

Poppy stammard a bit in shock, "W-Well, thank God someone else is thinking straight."

Jocelyn smirked slightly.

"The girl must stay here, with us."

Bo's eyes went wide in shock. Merlin looked at Harry to see his reaction, but he was still looking at his daughter.

Bo shook her head rapidly, "No! No, I've obviously over-stayed my welcome. Really, I'm staying someplace right now. I don't wanna put you on the spot! I'll just call Eggs- er' my dad and tell him I'm going back."

Harry frowned, opening his mouth to say something before Merlin butted in.

"It's no problem at all lass, we've plenty of room for you. Besides, it's the least we can do until you figure out what you want to do."

Jocelyn nodded tightly, and Harry did so as well - if a bit more slowly.

Bo cocked her head to the side, eyes furrowed slightly. "Are you sure? I really don't wanna be a bother..."

Harry inhaled a harsh breath. It seemed as though his daughter, the thought still made his head spin, had picked up Eggs-His self-deprecating habbits.

"It really isn't a problem ducky, I insist." Bo gulped, well she couldn't argue with that tone.

Merlin gestured for the teen to follow him, Bo picked up her bag slowly and avoided everyone else's gaze as she followed the Scotsman obediently. Not noticing the lingering gaze of her father.

"Before we let this hypothetical daughter blow your political career out of the water. We might consider checking up on her." Poppy said, watching the retreeting beta's back in calculation.

"For what?" Clara asked, puzzled.

"Criminal record? Blood type? Triple sixes on her scalp-"

"Poppy, she has a birth certificate, she has my photograph, she has my damn curls...and she has my eyes." Harry sat down heavily in the empty chair where his daughter had sat and rubbed his temples again.

"I'm trying to think of what's best for you." Poppy said softly, caressing his back gently and letting her scent pour out in what she probably meant to be a soothing smell, but it only really made Harry's hackles rise.

"l know you don't like thinking about it, but the press can be brutal. 'Exclusive! Harry Hart in Love-child Shocker!'" Poppy exclaimed, shrilly.

"Actually, she's not strictly a love child. Her father and I were married." Harry commented lightly, before backtracking quickly at the large bug-eyed look on his fiance's face.

"l mean, not technically, it was a Bedouin ceremony in Morocco." Poppy continued to stare at him in horror, Harry sighed and ran hand against the back of his neck.

"We planned to make it official as soon as we got back, but for some reason Eggsy decided to..." Harry trailed off, a familiar look of hurt in his eyes before he blinked and cleared them, "anyway, he left."

"Taking something of yours with him." Clara commented rudely, making both Harry and Poppy flinch. They'd forgotten she was still there.

"Put a cork in it." Poppy snapped, Clara just glared viciously at her mother.

"Maybe someone should have put a cork in it seventeen years ago!" She hissed before turning away and storming off to her bedroom.

Harry sighed heavily, not knowing what to do now.

* * *

"Well, here we are," Merlin said before opening a door that was tall enough that twice of Bo's height wouldn't reach, "will it do?"

"Are you kidding? It's incredible!"

And it really was.

The room was very large and spacious, with a large balcony window and queen sized bed with must have been at least ten pillows on top of it.

The room seemed like a place a princess, or a even a queen, would sleep. Bo suddenly felt very under dressed and insignificant.

"It's bigger than our entire apartment, the Chinese restaurant downstairs and the dry cleaner down the street." Bo commented softly, lightly sweeping a hand across the silk bed covers.

"Makes the White House look like a McDonald's." Bo commented cheekily.

"I get the point," Merlin deadpanned, though smirking slightly at the cheek the young lass had, "why don't I send someone to fetch your things."

"Thank you so much sir." Bo said, a small smile on her face.

"It's Merlin, and don't worry about Harry. As soon as he get's his head out of his arse he'll be wantin' to know all about you." Bo choked a little at the curse before snorting in amusement.

"Really, thank you for this. I know you didn't have to, and probably shouldn't have anyway. I didn't realize that da- er' Lord Hart was such an important person until today. I mean, I didn't know anything about him at all really...my dad never really told me much about him. Only the story of how they met every year on my birthday.

"But it always made him sad to tell it, so I never really asked for more information. But...he always told me that he knew, Har- er' Lord Hart that is. That he knew but was too busy to take care of kid..." Bo trailed of sadly until she glanced at a frowning Merlin and blushed brightly in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry! I have a really bad habit of rambling, I get it from my dad- well my other dad Eggsy. Gosh, this is so overwhelming..."

Merlin patted the teen's shoulder in sympathy.

"It's quite alright lass, it's been a long day. When not let yourself get acquainted with your room before tucking in for the night?"

Bo smiled brightly at the Scotsman before hugging him tightly, "Thanks so much-"

Merlin gently pushed her away, face strained with awkwardness.

"No hugs, lassie. I'm Scottish. I only show affection to whiskey and country music."

Bo nodded seriously, "Right."

She lasted only five seconds before snagging a quick hug and a 'You rock!' before releasing the embarrassed man and flopping on her new bed with not a shred of grace or dignity, but with a large dazzling smile that reminded Merlin so much of his best friend that it was almost impossible to not believe she was Harry's daughter.

* * *

Later that night, Harry sat in his office that was almost entirely covered in various The Sun newspaper headlines. Something he had started years ago, after a comment from Merlin that the tabloids were pure trash. He then proceeded to stable the most humorous and outlandish ones to his wall. Every time the Scotsman came into his room, he would glare venomously at the walls before doing whatever it was he came in to do.

Harry held up his glass of scotch and swirled the cup slightly before taking a drink that finished it off and picked up his cell. He stared a the white slip of paper Merlin had handed him discretely after he had shown Bo to her room.

With a deep breath, Harry quickly dialed the numbers and held the phone up to his ear and waited with a held breath.

It only took a few rings before a so familiar, yet so different voice answered.  
"Hello?"

Harry clenched his jaw tightly before saying His name quietly.  
"...Eggsy."

A small gasp echoed from the other end before He responded once more.  
"Harry...Is she there? Is she alrigh'?" His voice was filled with panic and Harry found himself wanting to soothe the man, even if He had broken his heart so many years ago.

"Yes, she's here, she's fine. Mother is force-feeding her ancient fruitcake as we speak..."

A half-sob, half-laugh came from the other line. Harry closed his eyes reverently at the sound before opening them with glared at his desk.

"How could you not tell me about this?" He demanded.  
"Excuse me?" Came a startled and angered response.

"You let her show up on my doorstep seventeen years later, unannounced-" He began only to get cut off with an unimpressed scoff and growl.

"And what? Put a dent in your political career?"

"No, that's not-"

"If ya' so afraid of a scandal, just send er' back."

"It's not about scandal, it's about finding out I had a daughter for half my life! I had no idea she even exsisted!" Harry snapped, his voice more of a growl than human.

The line went dead silent, making Harry's anger slowly fade and be replaced with caution.

"Eggsy?"

"Don't ya' dare lie to me, ya've already thrown me away. I just didn't want her to get hurt when she realizes you don't give two shits about anyone that ain't got fuckin' royalty runnin' thru their veins."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Harry asked, brows furrowed in confusion and offense.

He had always thought of everyone being equals, whether they were poor or rich, or even their dynamics.

"Why don't ya' ask yer' advisors. They've gotten ya this far, haven't they?"

The line went dead, and Harry could only stare at it with even more confusion and a strange feeling like he was missing something extremely important

* * *

**(Author's Note)**

**Okay so originally in the movie, Libby(Eggsy) had chose not to tell Henry(Harry) about Daphne(Bo) being born so her daughter wouldn't get hurt like she did. But in this story, Eggsy had been told by Chester that Harry had known he was pregnant and was too busy to take care of a child. But Harry was told that Eggsy was already with someone else and that's why he left.**

**So basically, Eggsy thinks Harry is complaining about Eggsy letting Bo crash into his life unannounced & ruin his reputation. But Harry is just really confused/hurt and wants to know why the man he was going to marry (only to leave him for someone else) would have his child and not tell him about her.**

**Just a whole lot of miscommunication.**

**Really it's easier to watch the movie first to really understand the parallels.**


	4. Britain's Next Top Model

WHAT A GIRL WANTS

Chapter Four: Britain's Next Top Model

* * *

"My point is Harry's greatest strength has always been completely scandal-free unlike his opponent. This could ruin everything."

Harry rubbed his temples in agitation, they had been going back and forth for hours over Bo's sudden arrival.

"Have you finished stating the obvious?" An ancient looking, and sounding, adviser croaked out.

"Good. Then let me explain what we're going to do. We give the press the story, but we spin it our way."

Chester nodded thoughtfully and opened up a few files that held future social gatherings.

"Let's see what we have...ah! The Royal Dress Show. Introduce her as the daughter you've known...but rarely had the chance to be with. The press gets a story, but one that's cut off at the knees."

"May I remind you we are dealing with a living, breathing nineteen year-old girl." Harry grounded out, looking sternly at the group of men. Only a few shifted guiltily.

"That's the problem! The only thing we know is that she's an American teenager." Chester scoffed, "Hardly a promising start."

The ancient adviser turned towards the conflicted alpha with some sympathy.

"What do you think, Harry? Liability or asset?"

Harry paused a moment before starting his answer, "Well, I've only spent a few moments with her myself..."

Merlin snorted, that was an understatement. The only interaction between the Lord and his estranged daughter was with her first appearance, Harry had been overwhelmed and was keeping his distance like he usually did when something surprised him. Merlin wondered how long his friend would avoid his blood before pulling his head out of his arse and talking to the poor lass.

"...but my sense from first impression is that she's mature for her age."

_Bo laughed wildly as she bounced on her massive bed, doing spins and singing loudly along with the blaring music coming from her phone that was hooked to a massive stereo gifted to her by Merlin._

"She seems well-mannered enough,"

_Bo slid across the shiny waxed floor of the upstairs hallway wearing a pair of silky boxer with red cartoon devils and a heavily-wrinkled long sleeved dress shirt with the top three buttons undone. Bob Seager's "Old Time Rock n Roll" playing loudly from her ipod nano, enough that anyone with close distance of her could hear the lyrics perfectly._

_Walking towards her was one of the various staff members of the Hart Estate, Percival. Or Percy, as Bo nicknamed him._

_He was carrying a large silver tray with her breakfast and a can of Pepsi, as she had explained her dislike of the "boring hot water drink"._

_"Thanks, Percy!"_

_"Your lunch, Miss Bo!" he called after the teen, still carrying the silver tray and walking after her._

_He had short black hair that was slicked back stylishly and wore a perfectly tailored suite with thick black glasses. His scent was mixture of spice and campfire wood, and a very distinctive alpha scent. He wasn't actually a butler, more of a bodyguard. Bo hadn't expected to like him, figuring he would be a 'silent shadow' kind of guy, but every time the two interacted he was actually a little nerdy and kept making puns. He was always telling stories about his kooky husband, an omega named James. _

_"James is a very picky eater, which was made worse when he was pregnant with our daughter. He refused to eat anything without pickles. And let me just say that Spaghetti bolognese was not meant to be eaten with them."_

_Bo spent quite a bit of time with Percy and enjoyed his stories, but noticed that he never seemed to want to talk about his estranged daughter. Bo hoped that things would work out for the family._

"I'd say rather self-contained, soft-spoken." Merlin choked on his own spit.

_Bo opened her bedroom door with her gaze glued to her phone. She was so distracted that she failed to see another door opening right in front of her and slammed painfully into the sturdy wood._

_Bo swore loudly, and rather vulgarly, in pain. Clutching her throbbing face, a few tears escaping her._

_Merlin stared at the still colorfully swear teen in astonishment._

_"Er, are you alright lass?" he asked hesitantly._

_Bo groaned for a few more moment before giving him a shaky thumbs up._

_"Ah, yup... just trying to de-lodge my nose from my brain."_

The group of advisers all sat quietly while Merlin tapped away on his tablet. They seemed to sigh in unison before nodding in agreement.

"Perfect. Let's run with it."

* * *

The front hall's telephone began to ring loudly, making a passing by Clara's eyes light up and rush towards it muttering excitedly to herself, "Please be Charlie."

She took a few calming breaths before picking up the phone.

"Hart residence, Clara speaking." She answered, her voice sugary sweet.

"Hello Clara, you sure sound excited. Expecting someone else? That sleazebag Hesketh perhaps?" the mocking tone belonged to a female.

Clara's face immediately darkened in annoyance, "Roxanne, I heard you were still sleeping in a dump. Regretting your life choices yet?"

"Better than trying to date a guy who literally flirts with anything that moves you twat."

Clara hissed in anger, "Shut it you cow, what the hell are you calling _here _for? Isn't your bitch daddy still beggin for you to go home?"

The female on the line growled dangerously, "I'd watch that mouth of yours Clara, it's gonna get you in trouble one of these days. Especially if Lord Hart catches you insulting one of his most trusted friend's mate."

Clara flinched at the alpha's ire, and scowled at the reminder of her status as beta. She wasn't desirable as an omega was or as respected as an alpha biologically. Beta's were mostly middle-ground, not much for them to do. Like a background character really.

"Whatever, What do you want?"

A pause, then, "Has anyone...interesting arrived at there lately?"

Clara's eyes narrowed, "What?"

"...A girl perhaps?"

Clara froze in shock, Roxanne knew about that little bitch. She narrowed her eyes in thought before smirking.

"I have no idea what you're talking about _Roxy_," Clara sneered at the name the alpha called herself, "no one's showed up here except some paparazzi that managed to sneak in, and he was male."

Roxanne was silently on the line before sighing, "Never mind then, hope you manage to embarrass yourself at the show Friday."

Clara scowled furiously before slamming the phone down the the receiver and storming away.

* * *

Bo took a few deep breaths before knocking the giant wooden door that Merlin had told her was to Lord Hart's study. She was a little nervous and hoped that Harry was alone, as she hadn't had one moment alone with her father since the week she'd been at the estate.

She jumped when his voice called out for her to come in. Bo braced herself before opening the door and smiling and waving awkwardly at the stunned man.

"Bo!"

She smiled awkwardly before clearing her throat, "I'm not bothering you am I, Mr. Hart? Lord Hart?"

Harry winced at the silent question, "Not at all, and call me Harry."

Bo felt a little melancholy before pushing the sad thoughts away and nodded, "Harry. Okay."

Bo and Harry stared at each other for a few moments before she looked away. Harry took that moment to study his...daughter, as she gazed around the room at the various Sun posters with an amused look.

"This is a cool room." she commented, Harry felt a strange sense of satisfaction that she liked his study.

Harry sighed before he started to bring up the dress show, he hated that this would be the first manipulation of his flesh and blood in the campaign.

"Listen, l..." Bo snapped her gaze back to her father, and Harry found himself hesitating.

"l was just wondering if..."

He stalled, rubbing the back of his neck, Bo wondered if this was where she inherited her social awkwardness from, she smile reassuringly at Harry all the same.

"Well, I don't know if this would interest you, actually...but I was hoping you might accompany me to the Royal Dress Show on Friday.

"Dress Show?" Bo asked, a singly eyebrow quirked.

"Yes, it's ass-numbingly dull," Bo snorted at the swear, "Some of the people I have to impress take it frightfully seriously."

Bo bit her lip thoughtfully, "Is it like a fashion show? Beyoncé goes to those things, right? Do you think she'd be there?" she asked hopefully.

Harry gave her a blank look, "I have no idea who you're talking about, but for me it's a stop on the campaign trail. For Poppy, it's a chance to launch Clara on society."

Bo smirked amusedly, "Launch? You make her sound like a ship."

Harry smirked thoughtfully, "No, in Clarissa's case it's more like an intercontinental ballistic missile." Bo choked on her laugh.

"She's what in the old days might have been called a debutante." Bo nodded slightly in understanding, then they spent the next few minutes in awkward silence before Harry cleared his throat.

"So, I don't know. I just thought...Could you bear it?" he asked, a little hopeful.

"Could I bear it?" Bo cocked her head to the side and smiled slightly, "I mean that'd be...that'd be cool."

"Really?" Harry asked, relieved.

Bo nodded, hiding her excitement at Harry proposal of spending time together. Even if it was around rich posh people.

"Well, good. That's settled, then."

"That's good."

"Good."

They both smiled and nodded at each other like idiots before Bo shot up suddenly.

"l forgot! I brought this for you."

She quickly pulled out a large book from her bag, that Harry suddenly noticed and wondered how the hell he hadn't spotted it before, before handing it over to him.

He smiled amusedly and took the large book from her.

"Its some pictures of me growing up."

Harry froze and stared at the photo album blankly, it had a leather cover and felt like it suddenly weighed a thousand more pounds than it actually did.

"That's..."

Bo frowned and bit her lip at his non-reaction.

"l thought you might want to have it." she said hesitantly.

Harry seemed to snap out of his frozen state before smiling tightly at her. "Thank you very much."

Bo returned the strained smile and nodded before making her way out of the office and closing the door behind her. Once Harry heard her footsteps fade away, he took a deep breath and opened the album with trepidation.

The first picture made him lose his breath so fast it was like he'd been sucker punched.

It was Eggsy.

He looked same as he had when Harry last saw him, only his stomach was swelled largely with obvious pregnancy. Harry brought a hand up towards the picture and traced the omega's face lightly. Eggsy had a hand against his stomach and wore a small sad yet happy smile on his face. Harry couldn't help but think he looked beautiful.

He quickly flipped to the next page and was assaulted again with emotions.

Eggsy looked a little more fragile and was thinner-almost sickly looking. His freckles stood out starkly on his very pale face and his cheeks seemed sunken, like he hadn't been eating. But he was smiling at a small pruney baby in his arms with clear exhaustion yet overwhelming happiness. Underneath the photo someone had written 'Baby Bo's Arrival!'

Harry felt a deep ache in his chest, not only had he missed his own daughter's birth, but it seemed as though Eggsy had not had the easiest pregnancy.

He flipped through a few more pages, almost all of them with a baby Bo slowly getting bigger and more beautiful. Eggsy himself was in most of them, but slowly seemed to be fading out of the background more and more.

As Harry closed the book, after looking at a photo labeled 'Bo's 5th Birthday!', he couldn't help but look around his study and wonder why that was.

* * *

"Could I get your advice on something?"

Bo looked up from the magazine she was reading in shock, leaning against her doorway was her soon-to-be step sister.

"Uh, Sure." Bo followed Clara to her room and looked down at the massive bed covered in clothes.

"l just can't decide which one to wear to the show tomorrow, and I was wondering what you thought."

Bo blinked in surprise but nodded and glanced at the choices before backtracking to a certain skirt.

"Is that a Gucci tartan mini? That's so cute!" she exclaimed before pausing and looking at Clara in confusion.

"You can go that funky to the Royal Dress Show?"

"Bonnie, that's the whole point." Bo scrunched up her nose at the use of her full name, something Clara took note of. "Turn up in a sensible dress and pearls and you might as well wear a big sign saying, 'Spot the Plonker.'"

Bo blanched, "I'm glad you told me. I don't want to be a...plonker?"

Clara smiled sweetly, "What are stepsisters for?"

Bo smiled back innocently before pointed at the skirt, "This is really cute."

Clara's heaved inwardly but smiled brightly and picked it up, "Good, I'll wear that, then."

Bo grinned, happy she was able to help out and waved by to Clara before heading back to her room.

"See you later!" Clara called out in a sing-song voice.

Once Bo was out of sight, Clara tossed the skirt down and smirked cruelly.

* * *

Bo dashed around her room, trying to figure out what to wear. Should she go casual yet formal? Or something she thought was cute and stood out, like Clara had suggested.

Bo picked up a bottle of fancy perfume and squeezed the weird ball thing and choked on the nasty musty smell that sprayed on her face. Bo groaned and hurried into the bathroom and tried to turn on the facet and frowned when nothing happened. She picked up the weird shower head-like thing and grasped in shock when water jetted out at her face.

"No, stop!"

Downstairs Harry, Poppy, and Clara waited impatiently for the beta. Harry more worried than impatient though.

"No. Not good." Bo muttered to herself and toweled her face off urgently and ran quickly to the hall to shout.

"I'm so sorry. One second." She ran back to her room to change her shirt and continued to yell out, "I'll be right there! Almost ready!"

Poppy sighed dramatically and jumped when Bo popped her head out in the hallways again to shout 'One second!' and disappearing again.

Poppy glanced at her watch and widened her eyes dramatically, "We have to go! Prince Charles, Harry, and William will already be there."

Harry looked uneasy about leaving his daughter behind, Merlin scowled at the red haired omega disdainfully.

"Why doesn't Bonnie come along later?" Clara asked innocently, Poppy smiled and nodded at her daughter's suggestion.

Harry stared up at the top of the stairwell anxiously, turning to look at his fiance and daughter-in-law nervously before venturing out-

"l suppose Percival could drive-"

"Brilliant, it's settled then!" Poppy interrupted quickly.

Harry turned to look at Merlin, who was starring at him pointedly. Poppy came up to clutch his arm tightly and pulled him towards the door.

"Come on!"

Harry gave Merlin on last look before saying okay and leaving with the two girls. Merlin sighed heavily in disappointment and called up to the wayward beta.

"Bo, you'd better hurry lass. They've just left without ye'. Percival will be waiting for ye'."

"Well that just perfect!" She bellowed in aggravation, Merlin chuckled and waited for the girl.

At the show, seated in the audience was a group of four alpha males clutch a handful of signs with numbers on them. To rate the 'outfit' that the models were wearing, though they were actually rating the models themselves. They were Charlie Hesketh, Rufus Saville, Hugo Higgins, and Digby Barker. All were from wealthy families and full of themselves.

"Go low on that one, Charlie." Digby commented, gazing at a model with disdain.

"Low? Low it is." Charlie replied smugly.

"You'd think they'd choose debs who actually had ankles." Hugo stated obnoxously.

"Those look like baked hams." Rufus joked, making te group chuckle nastily.

Outside the building hosting the show, Bo and Percy finally arived. Bo flung the cab door open violently, and sprinted up the step steps. Percy called out to her

"Should I park the car?

"No, see you later!" she yelled back and went up to the door, only to be stopped by a guard.

"Sorry. No admittance. Show's already started." the guard stated and closed the door, locking it for good measure.

"Come on!" she cried, but noticed another crummier door further down and quickly gained entrance.

"Where is this Bonnie, anyway?" One of Clara's 'friends' asked after they'd been sitting for a few minutes.

"I don't know. She'll swing through on a vine any minute." Clara joked rudely, "The girl is positively barbaric. l hope she doesn't embarrass me in front of Charlie."

Further down the room, where Harry and his group sat with some wealthy people, a man commented to Chester without looking at him.

"We still have the arrival of Harry's illegitimate daughter." Chester smiled nervously.

"You needn't worry on that account. Harry assured me she will be the soul of discretion.

Once inside, Bo hurried down a dark hallway looking for the entrance to the show and almost cried in relief at the sounds of a crowd. She followed the noise to a small but crowed room full of girl in expensive clothes and tacky perfume. Some looked at her with curiosity but went back to fixing their hair.

Bo walked over to a man with funny scarf who looked very stressed and tapped his shoulder.

"Is this the way to the show?" she asked, the man turned and looked her over and nodded rapidly.

"Go! You're on!" the man said and shoved her out the door.

Bo froze at the bright lights and camera flashes aimed at her.

She had came out the fricken' models entrance.

Oh, sweet Jesus." Harry said, looking at his daughter in horror.

"Do something." Poppy said, glaring at her father who gave her a 'what-do you-expect-me-to-do' look on his face.

Bo body decided that being frozen was not such a great idea, and her arms moved quickly to toss down the pamphlet she had picked up about the show. She removed her hat as well and took off her jacket before walking down the catwalk like she was one of the models, her jacket hanging over one shoulder.

"That's her." Clara said, eyes wide with shock and anger.

"Who is that adorable creature?" Charlie asked, leering at the shell-shocked Bo who continued to walk and pose when necessary.

"She can dump tea in my harbor anytime!" Hugo stated, a was jabbed in the ribs for the stupid joke.

After her shock faded, Bo began to have more fun and smiled at the photos and pose more happily and gave a peace sign.

"Thank you, London!" Bo cried out , then proceeded to trip over her own foot and fall right off the stage into someone's lap.

The whole room seemed to gasp and shout in alarm, Bo sat up quickly in embarrassment and get off the poor man's lap that she had landed into.

"Are you all right?" Bo nodded quickly and shot him an awkward smile. "Are you sure?"

"What a disgrace!" She heard a lady mutter not so quietly.

"Must be American." Bo flushed brightly and was quickly grabbed by Harry who told people to back off.

She could just die.

Later, after the show was over and people calmed down. Bo perused the buffet table and picked up a few slices of cheese and popped them into her mouth. She spat them out a few seconds later when she realized they were not, in fact, cheese at all.

"Make way, everyone. Tacky American coming through." a loud nasally voice stated behind her, Bo pursed her lips and smiled sweetly at Clara.

"My evil stepsister. You've seen Cinderella, right?" Bo asked, still smiling at Clara. Though her eyes would be glowing ominously if she were in a cartoon.

"Let me clue you in...I win."

Clara rolled her eyes and walked away with her ride-or-die bitches.

Bo scowled and looked around the room for Harry, only to stop dead in her tracks at the most beautiful sight ever.

"What a cute dog!"

Bo walked right over to an old lady with a small Yorkie in her laps with a tiny pink bow in fur. Bo immediately began to pet the dog like any normal person would.

"I beg your pardon?" the lady asked, a single eyebrow raised in shock.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Harry Hart's daughter from New York." Bo said, making cooing noises for the now panting dog.

"l didn't know Harry had a daughter." The lady stated in surprise, Bo nodded along but was more interest in the small bundle of joy in the lady's lap.

"Can I play with him?" she asked, looking hopefully at the woman.

"She's very temperamental! A biter!" the woman cried out in alarm, but relaxed when the beta wasn't immediately snarled and maimed.

"Seems sweet. Hey, guy! I like the ribbon." Bo said happily and plucked the dog from the woman's lap and proceeded to pet and play with the Yorkie happily.

The dog itself seemed excited enough, it was yipping and rolling over obediently when asked. Making Bo feel extremely blessed.

Across the room, Harry looked up and paled rapidly.

"Oh, dear. Excuse me, won't you?"

The woman gazed at the scene with a thoughtful look, making Harry even more nervous.

"Princess Charlotte, I do apologize."

"It's all right, Henry. I've just been having...a delicious moment with your _daughter_." Harry gulped.

The princess smiled, "Wonderful girl. A little rough around the edges...but you'll soon smooth those out."

Harry chuckled awkwardly.

"Is she staying for the summer?" Princess Charlotte asked.

Poppy and Chester was raced over after spotting Harry talking to the Princess and Bo with the Yorkie, they were quick to answer her.

"No! No, unfortunately not."

Bo had wandered back over with the dog and was slightly hurt by the answer, but knew it was pretty obvious she wasn't welcomed. Harry hadn't exactly been the most welcoming and it was already tense with Clara-

"Yes."

Bo looked at him in shock, as did Poppy and Chester.

"My _daughter _will be joining us this season."

Bo cocked her head to the side in confusion, petting the dog continuously. Something the Yorkie obviously approved if the little tongue sticking out had anything to say.

"What season?" she asked.

Princess Charlotte seemed to light up, "Oh, my dear, you'll love it! Beautiful gowns, lovely tiaras, long, silky gloves and the feverish kissing in the cloakroom!"

She was so caught up in the moment she reached for her dog.

"l must have my little baby back! Come here, my darling!" The dog let out a sudden snarl and hushed the Princess up before she continued on awkwardly.

"There now, sweetheart. You found a new friend." she walked off with the growling pooch.

"Come on, Bo. Let's get you out of here." Harry said, steering his daughter away from the room and it's staring occupants.

Meanwhile Poppy and Chester looked at the two in slight fear.

"Daddy..." Poppy said lowly, her eyes watching the two like a hawk.

"Relax, darling. She'll be gone in no time, just like her father." Chester stated, eyes narrowed.


End file.
